I'm Totally Cool With Waiting
by PervertFarmer
Summary: Even though Scott was on the verge of tears, from having poured out his heart to a guy who was sleeping the whole time, he still manged to smile as he lightly placed a kiss to Stiles temple before grabbing a pillow and heading into the living room to sleep on the couch. About how Scott and Stile relationship alters as Scott continues to harbor his feeling for his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**1st Year of College**

Stiles brought his knees up to his chest, tears streaming down his face as he accepted the coffee mug Scott offered him.

"You're worse then when Allison dumped me." Scott said, trying to lighten up the mood, but only managed to make Stiles cry harder. Scratching the back of his head, Scott sat down on the bed next to Stiles, rubbing the distressed teen's back.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Scott whispered.

"I really thought...h-he was the one." Stiles chocked out. "I guess I wasn't good enough." Stiles mumbled, rubbing away tears with the back of his hand.

"Hey! Don't say that. If anything, you were too good for the likes of him. Michael is a blind asshole for not holding onto you." Scott said, determined to get Stiles to understand. Stiles gave a weak smile, resting his head on Scott's shoulder.

"What am I suppose to do without him?" Stiles asked so quietly, that Scott wasn't entirely sure if the question was directed at him.

"You do what you've always done. Get back out there, show him what he's missing out on." Getting up Scott took Stiles empty mug, disappearing into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with something dark purple in his hand.

"Is that chocolate? Aren't you allergic?" Stiles rushed staring at the chocolate bar Scott held out to him.

"Yeah, but you love it and I figured I'd keep some around here in case of a Stiles emergency." Scott said, giving Stiles a lop sided grin as he watched the freckled teen take the chocolate. Stiles began to tear up again as he looked at the chocolate.

"What? Why are you about to cry? Did I do something?" Scott asked in a haste, confusion and worry on his face. Stiles shook his head before getting up and hugging Scott tightly.

"You're the best friend I could ever have dude." Stiles said fighting back tears. "Even though you were a sucky one till college, I'm glad to have had you by my side this whole time." Stiles added, burying his face in Scott's shoulder.

"Uh..Thank you?" Scott said, not sure if he should take that as a compliment, as he hugged him back. After awhile of standing like that, Scott finally worked up the courage to say something that he wanted to say his for a while.

"Stiles?" Scott mumbled.

"Hm?" Stiles replied sluggishly, eyes closed.

"I know, you just had a bad break up and all, but I can't wait anymore. Ever since high school... I've. I've had feelings for you... I mean yeah, I was with Allison but that was only because I was confused but I'm not anymore... We broke up because I told her how I felt about you, it's kinda funny cause she even told me she was waiting for me to realize it myself." Scott said, his heart beating hard in his chest as he waited for a reply. All he got was snoring and the occasional groan. A frown assaulted Scott's lips as he moved Stiles to the bed, letting the teen take up half his bed. Even though Scott was on the verge of tears, from having poured out his heart to a guy who was sleeping the entire time, he still manged to smile as he lightly placed a kiss to Stiles temple before grabbing a pillow and heading into the living room to sleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Week Later**

"Stiles give me a break." Scott sighed, watching as Stiles smiles turned into a frown.

"What? You don't think it will work?"

"No. I know it won't work. Besides, why would you want to? Just move on." Scott said, rubbing his temple in aggravation. Stiles leaned forward, face inches from Scott's as he began to speak.

"You're my best friend. You're the only one I could do this with. Please help me." Stiles begged, puppy dog eyes on full blast.

"You know. When you asked to go to the ice cream shop. I thought, maybe you finally were getting over him and were just trying to have fun. But apparently I was wrong." Scot breathed, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Fine, but if it back fires, don't come crying to me." Scott waned, taking a sip of his coke. Stiles smiled widely, giving Scott a bear hug causing the straw in Scott's mouth to jam the back of his throat, eliciting a coughing fit.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" Stiles rushed, patting Scott's back. Scott nodded his head, still coughing. Scott's chest hurt as his cough settled down, but it wasn't hurting from the cough, but from the feeling of his heart getting crushed on once more by an oblivious Stiles. Yet, Scott couldn't but feel a little happy at the thought of being Stiles boyfriend. Even if it was fake and just a tactic to make Stiles ex so jealous he'll want Stiles back. Scott really was a sucker when it came to the one he secretly loved.

* * *

**I know it was short, but don't worry longer chapter next time. which is coming real soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Days Later**

This wasn't how Scott imagines spending a Saturday. Okay, he fantasized about it, but he's human so sue him! There he was, in a sea of people who were clubbing hard, but Scott could careless about the flirty girls who approached him from time to time. He was too busy soaking up in all that was Stiles. Sitting there at the bar, buying drink after drink, the loud music roaring in the air, as he and Stiles were totally getting shit faced drunk.

It was kind of strange and suspicious that Stiles invited Scott to a place like this, Stiles wasn't really one for these places, but Scott didn't care much seeing how it was an excuse to be closer to the teen. Scott laughed at Stiles, who finished his shot in one swig before scrunching his face up in distaste.

"Dude, why keep drinking it if it taste bad?" Scott said with a grin. Stiles didn't hear him through the loud music, so leaning into Scott's personal space, faces inches apart, Stiles yelled for him to repeat what he had said. Scott's heart was beating loud in his chest from the closeness, which was strange, cause Scott usually was calm, so he blamed it on the booze as he shouted back at Stiles.

"I said. Why keep drinking the shots if you hate the taste?!" Stiles smiled brightly, picking up another shot and downing it as well.

"Because it makes me feel ALIVE!" Stiles yelled over the music. Scott rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips as he scanned the dance floor. Again, Scott blamed the booze. Because it really impaired his decision making skills by a hundred percent, because as soon as he spotted a familiar guy dancing in the crowd, Scott was already shouting at Stiles, brain five minutes behind his mouth.

"Hey! Stiles!" Scott shouted, effectively getting the teen's attention. "Isn't that your ex?" Scott yelled, pointing to a dude with blonde wavy hair, fist pumping the air. Stiles looked over, a glaze over sweeping over his eyes.

Standing up, Stiles pulled Scott out his chair, leading him to the dance floor. Before Scott could process what was happening, Stiles had his back pressed to his chest, grinding into Scott like this was completely normal. Scott unconsciously put his hands on Stiles hips, happily letting the teen seduce him. Stiles threw his head back, resting it on Scott's shoulder as they both got lost in the music. Scott couldn't help the growing boner he was getting as Stiles seductively swayed his hips against him.

Everything in Scott's mind, was perfect till the very moment he decided to look up. Noticing that Stiles eyes were focused on something else, Scott followed his line of sight, hurt quickly rising in his chest. Stiles was having some strange eye communication with Michael, his ex who was staring back intently as he danced with someone who was obviously a stranger. Scott wanted to tear away from Stiles, to call him an inconsiderate asshole, but he realized that he couldn't. He had agreed to help Stiles win back that douchebag, and this was the way to do it. Just then Michael stopped dancing with the stranger, abandoning him to walk towards where he and Stiles were. It was as if Scott no longer existed as Stiles began to dance with Michael.

Scott was happy for Stiles. He got his man back, and Scott got nothing. Not a single damn thing but a growing pain in his chest. Moving on, finding someone else was out of the question for Scott, but that didn't stop him from dancing with someone else. A dark haired dude with piercing hazel eyes. He had a sexy accent and a body that did not fail to please Scott's eyes. They danced for a good amount of time, connecting more than Scott has ever with Stiles.

"What's your name?" The hot guy asked Scott, a smirk on his face.

"Scott. Yours?" Scott asked back as they made their way to the bar.

"Marcus." He said with a charming smile. Scott couldn't help but smile back. They sat there for what seemed like hours, just talking, and with every laugh Scott found the pain in his chest to disappear just a little. Just then, Stiles came over, hazardously cutting between them.

"Hey, imma be riding with Michael soo don't worry." Stiles slightly slurred before going back over to where Michael was and heading for the exit. Scott managed to not watch Stiles leave, turning back to Marcus who was now standing. Scott began to worry, remaining seated as he watched him give the bartender a twenty dollar bill.

"Are you coming?" He asked, eyebrow raised as he gave Scott a smile. That was all the approval Scott needed before following Marcus out the door.

* * *

Scott was just getting his neck sucked, and his belt unbuckled by Marcus. Who really looked good with his shirt off, when Scott's phone started to ring.

"Ignore it." Marcus prompted, breathing heavily as he began to kiss Scott. Scott moaned in protest, regretting it when he leaned away from the kisses grabbing his phone. Scott's heart dropped in the pit of his stomach when he was greeted by sobs on the other end of the line.

"Scott can you come get me?" Stiles whispered through chocked sobs. Scott was already putting his shirt on when Stiles asked.

"Of course, where are you?" Scott rushed, fumbling with his shoes. After getting the address, Scott hung up grabbing his jacket.

"So. I guess that's the end of that." Marcus drawled from his place on the bed. Scott looked at him with an apologetic look, feeling bad that he was leaving him like this.

"I'm so sorry. It's jus-" Marcus put up a hand, effectively shutting Scott up.

"It's alright. We won't see each other again will we?" Marcus asked, getting a conflicted look from Scott. Marcus simply smiled, getting up and walking over to Scott.

"Well good bye then." He said a little sadly, giving Scott one last kiss. Scott waved goodbye, leaving maybe the best guy he has ever met, behind.

* * *

"Stiles!" Scott shouted throughout the apartment, barging through the front door not even bothering with knocking first.

"Scott." Stiles groaned, rushing over to Scott, hugging him tightly. Scott rubbed Stiles back soothingly, noticing the unusual redness on Stiles cheek.

"What happened?" Scott said, voice uncharacteristically cold and filled with anger. Scott grabbed Stiles' chin, turning his face to face him. Scott became unbelievably pissed off as he looked at the apparent red bruise on Stiles' cheek.

"Did he hit you?" Scott asked coldly. Stiles eyes widened for split second before looking away.

"Stiles. Did he. Hit. You." Scott grounded out, not even asking anymore.

"Yes I did! And you can get one to if you like!" Michael said, walking sluggishly into the livingroom. Scott calmly moved Stiles safely to the side before proceeding to walk across the room, fist connecting with Michael's jaw in one swift movement. Pain radiated from Scott's knuckles but he didn't care, as he watched the guy cry out in pain, cupping his mouth. Scott kneed him in the stomach serving to send Michael to the floor.

"If you ever!" Scott yelled, gripping the front of his collar to stare angrily into his eyes. "Put your hands on Stiles again. I. Will. Rip. Both of your arms out. With my bear hands. Got that." Scott grounded out, shaking Michael for better measure. The asshole nodded his head, eyes wide with fright.

"Say IT." Scott commanded, bringing his face closer to his.

"I got it." Michael rushed. Scott dropped him, turning around and grabbing Stiles by the wrist and leaving the apartment.

* * *

The whole car ride consisted of strained silence and white knuckles gripping the steering wheel.

* * *

"Why? Why can't you just listen to me for once when I say it's a bad idea?" Scott ranted gently holding a bag of frozen peas to the bruise on Stiles' cheek.

"Because I'm an idiot whose stubborn as hell." Stiles supplied, cringing at the sudden coolness of the peas.

"You're not an idiot. You do idiotic things but you're not an idiot." Scott sighed, staring at Stiles unashamed. Stiles stared back, tears pooling again. Scott reached in, brushing his thumb against Stiles cheek, wiping away a tear.

It was silent there after, Scott's hand still on Stiles' cheek. Staring at each other, a feeling overcame Scott. The feeling to just lean in and kiss Stiles. But as Scott finally decided to lean in, Stiles abruptly stood.

"I should go, it's getting late." Stiles rushed, sniffling a little.

"I'll take you home." Scott said already grabbing his keys. What the hell was he thinking? Trying to kiss his distressed best friend.

"No. That's fine I'll just take a cab." Stiles said before heading to the door.

"Talk to you tomorrow." Stiles said before disappearing through the door.

"Bye." Scott said lamely to an empty room before heading to his room to suffocate himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"**I love you! I don't know why I didn't see it before." Stiles breathed, looking at Scott with certainty. Scott walked up to Stiles, a smile on his face as happiness filled him.**

"**God,you have no idea how long I waited for you to say that." Scott breathed, wrapping an arm around Stiles waist. "I love you." Scott added before leaning down and kissing Stiles. All of a sudden Scott found himself on top of Stiles on a bed. **

"**Do it, Scott. Take me." Stiles whispered, undoing his pants. **

**Scott watched as Stiles slowly undid the button and-**

* * *

"Scott!" Scott rolled off the bed at the sudden loudness in his ear.

"What the hell, Lydia!?" Scott yelled back, pissed that he was woken up when thing were just getting heated with dream Stiles. Lydia raised and eyebrow at Scott, a slight frown on her lips.

"Excuse me for waking you up before you're not only late for class, but also eating your pillow too." Lydia quipped pointing to the pillow that had an obvious wet spot on the corner of it. "I'm afraid of what you have Stiles doing in your dreams." Lydia said shortly, throwing Scott a pair of pants and a shirt. Scott blushed at that.

"Get dressed. Class is an unsympathetic bitch when it comes to time." Scott did as he was told, slipping on his shirt before moving to put on his pants.

"Breakfast." Lydia shoved a McDonalds bag into Scott's chest before disappearing out of his room.

"Your house is a pigsty." Lydia snapped as Scott followed her into the living room. Eating his McMuffin, Scott simply shrugged, not really caring. Lydia shook her head, frowning at Scott.

"Just because you and Stiles haven't talked since your apparent screw up last week, does not mean you can get away with.. this." Lydia said, holding up a pizza box that was under the couch.

"This is the reason why only you know about my crush. I can only handle one person's nagging." Scott said tiredly, grabbing his keys.

Lydia rolled her eyes before moving to follow Scott out the door.

* * *

"101 was stupid as always." Erica dragged out as she moved to join Scott and Isaac on the bench. "Today, he got off topic and started to talk about Weeny, his childhood dog." She added, biting angrily into an apple, her new food obsession.

"That's not as bad as my English professor. She had a breakdown in the middle of her lecture and started to cry on the floor about some guy named John." Isaac said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Did your teacher use to be a stripper with unresolved daddy issues?" Erica said with a smirk. Scott and Isaac both paused staring wide eyed at Erica.

"That's what Mrs. Linclon wanted to have had happened to her." Erica clarified. Both boys rolled their eyes. Lydia walked up to them, taking a seat next to Erica.

"Hey, babe." Lydia said, kissing Erica on the cheek.

"Yeah let's keep it PG." Isaac said, staring warily at them. Lydia stuck her tongue out at Isaac.

"Anyone see Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Yep." Scott turned to see Stiles standing there with a smile.

"Hey guys." Stiles greeted sitting down next to Scott.

"Where you been? We haven't heard from you in ages." Erica asked, leaning into Lydia.

"I was studying for my exam, which I passed." Stiles said, holding up a piece of paper with a smile. "I couldn't risk getting distracted by you guys, so I kept away from the phone and stuck to the books." Stiles explained. Everyone smiled at Stiles, congratulating him.

"Yay! We're going out tonight then." Lydia said, sneaking Scott a glance. Scott ignored it, just happy and relieved that Stiles wasn't avoiding him because of the almost kiss incident.

"What you have in mind?" Stiles asked.

* * *

Stiles was laughing because Lydia was laughing, Lydia was laughing because Erica was, and Erica was laughing because Scott had accidentally spilled a little of his beer on Isaac, who was having a freak out because he was asleep at the time.

"I'm going to murder you dude." Isaac seethed, dabbing his shirt with a napkin.

"I'm sorry." Scott repeated for the tenth time, his drunken state making his speech slightly slurred.

"Okay! More drinks." Stiles said, before getting up, nearly falling down as he did. Scott watched as Stiles walked over to the bar. Scott laughed at the sight of Stiles tripping, but his smile soon dissipated as he watched Stiles reach the bar, the bartender, who was really attractive smiling at Stiles flirtatiously. Scott turned around, going back to talking to Lydia. A few minutes later Stiles came back with drinks, a huge smile on his face.

"Guess who got a sexy bartenders' number?" Stiles sing songed, holding up a napkin with a cell phone number scribbled on it. Scott felt his face heat up, fist clenched under the table. Lydia glanced his way, worry on her face. Everyone else didn't seem to notice as they cheered and wolf whistled at Stiles, who was blushing like crazy.

"I got to. Forgot I have a test tomorrow." Scott said shortly before standing and rushing out of the bar.

Scott cursed under his breath as the cold night air hit him in the face.

"Scott!" Scott stopped, turning around to see Lydia rushing over to him.

"What're you doing?" She asked, a few feet away. Scott shook his head turning back around and continuing to walk.

"Going home." A hand wrapped around his forearm, tugging him. Scott stopped, turning around to glare at Lydia who looked pissed.

"What?" Scott snapped.

"Stiles gets a number and you up and leave?" She asked, looking intently into his eyes.

"Of course. Why torture myself with the sight of him hooking up with someone who isn't me?"

"Why not just tell him?" Scott looked at Lydia like she was crazy.

"Tell him what?"

"That you're in love with him." Scott scoffed at that, shaking his head. Lydia frowned at him.

"I have a small crush on him Lydia, n-"

"Don't you lie to me! A small crush doesn't last for five years!" Lydia snapped, cutting Scott off.

"You're right." Scott said, looking at her with a cool expression. "I am in love with him. But he isn't in love with me. Not with his best friend who is pathetic for even thinking that he had a chance." Scott said quietly, brows frowning.

"Scott, you do have a chance with him! You-"

"I do? Then can you explain to me why the hell he goes out with all these other dudes instead of me? Why he avoided the obvious kiss I so badly wanted to give him?" Scott asked, not caring that people were starting to stare. Probably thinking he was an ass for yelling at a girl, but Scott didn't care.

"Scott, just give him time. You know how-"

"Give him time? Time for what, Lydia? To realize that he should be with me? It's already been _five _years, Lyd. Five. Is that not enough time?" Scott said, on the verge of tears. Lydia looked conflicted, obviously not sure what to say.

"So you're giving up?" Lydia asked quietly. Scott shook his head.

"No. I couldn't stop loving Stiles even if I tried. But that doesn't mean I'm going to wait around, looking like an idiot. If Stiles is dating, so should I." Scott said simply, turning to leave Lydia standing there.

* * *

Scott sluggishly entered into his apartment, the effect of the alcohol finally getting to him as he face planted into the couch. He didn't even stop the tears from flowing as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 Week Later**

Scott did it. After a whole week of watching Stiles being lovey dovey with his bartender boyfriend, Derek. Scott had finally gotten the courage to get back out into the dating world. Danny was fairly good looking and had a nice personality, normal and made Scott feel like everything was alright unlike Stiles. This was something Scott would remind himself of whenever he saw Stiles kissing Derek.

It wasn't until Scott and Danny went on their third date did he tell everyone that they were dating. Walking over to them, his and Danny's hands intertwined, Scott greeted them with a nervous smile.

"Hey guys. This is Danny. My boyfriend." Scott said, the words feeling foregin as they left his mouth. Everyone had a stunned expression on their face except for Lydia who was glaring at Scott like she was going to murder him. But, Scott skillfully ignored her as he focused on the questions that the rest were asking.

"Since when were you gay?" Stiles blurted out, frowning as he looked at the way Scott and Danny were holding hands. Scott simply shrugged, heart beating a little faster as he looked at Danny with a slight blush.

"When I met him." Scott said with a smile, even though it was a lie. He'd been gay since the time he laid eyes on Stiles' naked body in the locker rooms. Danny gave him a light peck on the lips.

"You guys have to keep it PG as well." Isaac instructed, pointing at them accusingly. Everyone rolled their eyes at that except for Stiles, who was still frowning slightly.

* * *

After the whole 'here's my BF' Scott and Danny parted ways to their own classes, agreeing to meet up later. As soon as Danny was out of sight, Lydia creeped up beside Scott, pulling the brunette to a less crowded area.

"Ow what the hell was that for!?" Scott groaned out, rubbing the spot on his arm where Lydia had forcefully punched him. She shot him a glare, crossing her arms.

"You know damn well! You're using that poor boy so you can make Stiles jealous aren't you?" Scott huffed a sigh, giving the red head an offended look.

"I'm not using anyone! I'm just doing what I said I was going to do! I'm seeing other people instead of waiting around like an idiot." Scott half yelled, irritated as hell.

"Bull shit! You're using Danny and you know it! I'm telling you this because your my friend and I care about you. This is not going to end well. Not for you, Danny or Stiles." Lydia warned before storming off, leaving Scott to fume.

He wasn't using Danny. He really was trying to date other people to help get over Stiles, he'd never do something so mean and inconsiderate like that. At least he thinks he wouldn't.

* * *

"I regret this." Scott sighed, walking with Danny out of the movie theater. Danny gave a little chuckle, wrapping an arm around Scott's shoulder.

"It was a good movie. Made me laugh." Danny reassured with a smile.

"But it wasn't suppose to make you laugh, that's not what scary movies are suppose to do." Scott said, remembering the horrible quality of the fake blood that the B-rated movie used.

"The part where the severed head was talking spooked me." Danny said. Scott rolled his eyes at that, a smile on his face.

"Shutup." Scott said with a chuckle as they made their way to the parking lot. Danny smiled down at Scott as they stopped in front of his car.

"I had a great time." Danny said quietly, staring intently into Scott's eyes. Scott could help the blush that crept up his neck.

"Me too." Scott said, it being the truth as Danny leaned down, kissing him. The kiss was deep and tasted sweetly of Twizzlers, lasting for what seemed like forever but Scott didn't mind. It took everything in him not to whine when Danny pulled away with a sly grin.

"See you tomorrow." Danny said.

"Tomorrow." Scott repeated with a smile before watching Danny leave to his own car. Scott was pretty sure he wasn't using anyone in that very moment as he got in his car.

* * *

Scott groaned as he reluctantly rolled out of bed, his tummy growling for food. He squinted his eyes as the Sunday morning light filled his apartment. Padding into the kitchen, Scott open the fridge only to close it again. A whine escaped his lips as he realized he forgot to go grocery shopping.

Putting on some sweats and grabbing his keys, Scott moved to head for a not so healthy fast food joint for breakfast. Opening the door, he was met with the sight of Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" Was Scott's immediate answer, but he quickly regretted asking, realizing how rude it sounded. Stiles scratched the back of his awkwardly.

"Uhm.. I wanted to talk about something with you, but it seems you got plans. We can talk about it later..." Stiles rushed, already walking away.

"Wait." Scott called, closing and locking the door behind him as he moved to follow Stiles down the hall.

"I'm just going to grab some quick breakfast. I kinda forgot to go grocery shopping." Scott explained as he and Stiles climbed down the stairs.

"Oh.." Stiles trailed, eyes trained in front of him. Scott nodded his head, not sure what else to do.

"What did you want to talk about?" Scott asked as they arrived at his car. Stiles made this weird, contorted expression that Scott would have laughed at if things didn't feel so awkward and heavy between them.

"Do you want to join me for breakfast?" Scott asked, getting a curt nod in response.

The car ride was silent and when they got to McDonalds it still was, making Scott worry because Stiles being quiet was never good.

"What's wrong?" Scott finally asked, looking at Stiles worriedly as he sat down his coke. Stiles looked up from his untouched burger to look at Scott.

"Huh? Nothing is wrong." Stiles said lamely, sliding his straw in and out of his drink. Scott furrowed his brows, study the slack expression on Stiles face.

"What did you want to talk about?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles expectantly. Stiles huffed a sigh before leaning in, speaking in a hushed tone even though they were basically the only two there, minus the old lady on the other side of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Stiles finally asked. Scott frowned at that, a little confused.

"I'm pretty sure I did tell you."

"No you didn't. There is no way that you turned gay overnight. How long have you really been gay?" Stiles asked, a seriousness to his voice. Scott felt a little irritated. It amazed him how Stiles knew him this well yet couldn't figure out that Scott like him.

"Five years." Stiles eyes went wide at that.

"Five years!? What about when you and Allison were together."

"I was gay then too. We broke because she figured it out." Scott explained, grabbing a handful of french fries and shoving them into his mouth.

"What? How?"

"She called it 'women's intuition." Scott said with a shrug. Sties nodded his head before finally touching his cheese burger.

"Why so long?" Stiles asked between chews. Scott looked at him confused.

"Why so long, what?"

"Why did you wait so long to come out?"

"Never really found the right time to, I guess." Stiles waved his arms around in exasperation.

"Uh, you could've came out of the closet with me!" Stiles said, pointing between them before pausing in thought. "Wait, that sounded wrong.."

"I get what you meant." Scott said with a smile. "I guess you're right though. But better later than never, right?"

"Right." Stiles said in conformation before taking another bite of his sandwich. It stayed silent after that, up until they got back to Scott's place.

* * *

"You really should think about buying a broom dude." Stiles said, picking up a shirt off the floor and looking pointedly at Scott. Scott simply rolled his eyes before snatching the shirt out of Stiles' hands and throwing it into a chair.

"I have one." Scott said, pointing to a broom in the corner of the room. Stiles looked shocked as he made and 'o' with his mouth.

"Good! Now learn how to use it." Scott rolled his eyes again with a smirk, pulling out his buzzing phone.

"Danny wants to hang out." Scott mumbled, eyes glued to his phone. He looked up when nothing was said, seeing the smile on Stiles face.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go see your boo." Stiles said teasingly, laughing when Scott gave a constipated look.

"Never say that again." Scott said with a smile before getting ready to leave. Locking up behind them, Scott walked down the stairs with Stiles, making small talk. Scott made it to the last step, Stiles behind a few steps behind him when he thought he heard Stiles say something.

"What you say?" Scott asked, turning to see Stiles standing on the last step, eyes wide as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Nothing." Stiles said quickly, an awkward smile on his lips.

"Are you sure, cause it sounde-"

"I'm positive. Didn't say anything." Stiles said cutting Scott off. Scott gave him a weird look, reluctantly accepting what Stiles had said.

"Alright. Well,bye Stiles." Scott said with a small wave as they made to the sidewalk. Stiles gave a quick wave before walking off, Scott unable to keep himself from watching as he left. Replaying in his head what just happened in the stairway. He could've sworn he heard Stiles say something, but he wasn't going to think too much about it. After all, he had a boyfriend to get to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Do not own TeenWolf!**

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Scott was surprised that Stiles and Derek had lasted this long. They were still hanging in there, despite Stiles known reputation of have very short romances. It kinda worried Scott, but he convinced himself nothing would come of them as he sat there next to his best friend who was currently cooing over Derek.

Lydia rolled her eyes when she saw Derek rub some sauce off of the corner of Stiles mouth before looking at Scott with a resigned expression. Scott gave her his signature whatever look, a look only for Lydia. After three weeks of Scott dating Danny, Lydia stopped talking to Scot about his 'situation', now all she did was give him pointed looks as if to say 'That could be you' or 'you dumbass'. But, Scott didn't care, he had gotten use to her looks.

"I swear, you guys are such a cliché." Erica said with a smirk. Stiles blushed a little, sticking a tongue out at the blonde.

"And you're not?" Stiles shot back.

"Exaclty." Lydia said, giving Stiles a meaningful stare. Lydia did not like being referred to as a cliché.

"Oh hey. Can I borrow your notes for folklore, Scott?" Isaac asked. Scott nodded his head, before sipping some of his banana shake, glancing up at Danny who was having a light conversation with Jackson. Everything seemed pretty normal, everyone got along just fine, but Scott couldn't help but feel cautious of everything. He had this bad feeling his stomach, that would hit him hard whenever he'd tried to ignore it.

"Alright it's getting late, so I'm leaving." Jackson announced, grabbing his jacket from the back of his seat as he stood.

"Yep! Meee to!" Isaac added, hazardously getting out of his seat. Jackson huffed a sigh as he helped the drunk curly headed boy out the door.

"Yeah it's getting late we sould probably leave." Derek said, looking at Stiles for conformation. Stiles got up after saying goodbye to everyone and followed after Derek out the door.

All that was left was Scott, Danny, Lydia and Erica. They sat their, laughing as Erica told an embarrassing story involving her brother, peanut butter and a squirrel. Scott was tearing up from all the laughter, head resting on Danny's shoulder, who was also laughing just as hard.

"O..Ok." Lydia breathed, pecking Erica on the lips before getting up. "I gotta go to the restroom." She informed, secretly pinching Scott on the arm, before disappearing to the back.

"I gotta go to the restroom as well." Scott said, already getting up. Disappearing to the back, Scott rounded the corner seeing Lydia standing there, arms crossed.

"We need to talk." Scott huffed a sigh, faintly realizing that he might be in a life-binding relationship with the strawberry blonde.

"If this is about Stile-"

"No. It's about Danny. I want you to break up with him." Scott looked at her like she was crazy, cause really, he was starting to think she was.

"So it is about Stiles." Scott drawled out, leaning against a wall.

"No. It's about the way you guys hardly act like a couple anymore. You obviously are in an unwanted relationship." Lydia informed, giving Scott this strange look. Scott didn't say anything, just stared at her. "I sat there comparing you two to Stiles and Derek. You and him hardly spoke to each other or even touched the entire time. If I was a stranger walking by, I would think you two were acquaintances. You don't love him, hell you don't even like him do you?" Lydia added, frowning.

"I- I... I have to go." Scott mumbled, already heading back out to the dining area, ignoring Lydia's calls. Making his way over to Danny, he pulled Danny to the exit, not bothering to answer any of his hurried questions.

* * *

"Scott, whats wrong?" Danny asked for the millionth time, as they made it up to Scott's apartment.

"Nothing." Scott said quietly, back facing Danny.

"Scott..." He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, it pulling him into a hug. He felt Danny's chest against his back as arm wrapped around his waist. Scott wanted to cry in that very moment, because he felt so good in Danny's embrace yet he realized that these arms around him weren't meant for him.

"Do you... Love me?" Scott asked quietly, hand over Danny's. A minute passed and Scott was starting to feel strangley relieved.

"Yes. I love you." Danny whispered, hot breath caressing Scott's ear. Scott felt his heart clench, guilt coiling around Scott's heart in the form of barb wires, straining his muscle to pump blood throughout his body as his head began to subdue to the beginnings of a headache.

Scott turned around in his arms, looking deeply into the brown eyes before him. Leaning forward, Scott kissed him, tongue invading the others mouth, the kiss becoming desperate. That was all Scott was, desperate to feel something, anything to keep him from completely giving in. But no matter how many times he kissed him, Scott couldn't find it, the feeling he so badly needed to feel in order to be able to say 'I love you' even if it was bull shit.

Scott didn't know what else to do. So he gave Danny the one thing he could. His body, cause God knew, Danny didn't deserve such an ugly heart like Scott's.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed so far!**

**Please Review! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do Not Own TeenWolf**

* * *

**1 Month Later**

"What?" Scott asked, eyes slightly unfocused, ears straining to hear him over the sound of his own loudly beating heart. For a moment he was faintly wondering if he could hear it too.

"I think we should see other people." Danny said quietly, looking hurt as if Scott was the one ending this. Whatever this was. Scott knew it was going to happen. He knew that they wouldn't last for long but that didn't stop the surprised look from showing or the slight pain in his chest. It was funny, actually. Even though Scott didn't have any feelings for the guy in front of him, he couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed. Guess, there is no way of dodging the effects of a breakup.

"Why?" Scott asked, eyes trained on the floor. He gave up on trying to see Danny's face clearly, he was sure he didn't want to.

"We're just growing apart." Scott looked up at that. They hadn't been distancing themselves from each other had they? They just had a wonderful date last night. How was that considered growing apart?

"Please just tell me." Scott said pleadingly. He knew Danny enough to know he was lying. Sitting there, feeling out of place in his own bed, Scott finally looked up at him, taking in the way Danny's eyes were filled with regret. What kind of regret? Scott wondered.

"You don't want to know." Danny admitted, looking at Scott with pity now. Scott furrowed his brows, thinking what he would consider the worst.

"Is it cause you found someone else?" Danny barked out a laugh at that.

"Of course not." Danny breathed before looking seriously at Scott. "I know you're in love with Stiles." He said it so casually, Scott wasn't sure Danny knew what he was even saying. Panic rose in his chest, thoughts becoming jumbled up as he tried to figure it out. Figure out how Danny found out.

"Did Lydia tell you?" Scott asked, throat uncomfortably dry as he stared at Danny.

"No. You just did." Danny said with a small smile. "I had a hunch, with the way you looked at him and all. It was a deal breaker when you said his name in your sleep the other night. I just had to make sure." Danny informed smiling sadly at Scott. Scott took in a sharp inhale, his lungs feeling tight as his heart fell into a black hole.

"I- I am so sorry." Scott said, tears streaming down his face from all the guilt and frustration. "I tried, I tried so hard to love you..." He breathed, tears coming down heavier. Danny put a soft thumb to Scott's cheek, rubbing away the tears as he continued to smile at Scott.

"I know.." Danny said, before pressing a light kiss to Scott's lips. Getting his jacket from the edge of Scott's bed, Danny moved to the door. Before disappearing out the door he looked back at Scott.

"You should tell him. So this kind of thing doesn't happen again." Danny said before leaving.

* * *

"He what!?" Erica asked, shocked. Scott rolled his eyes as he went back to stacking papers.

"He dumped me." Scott repeated, sneaking a glance at Lydia who had a sad look on her face.

"That ass!" Erica said, looking like she wanted to beat someone as she took an angry bite of her pear, new food obsession.

"No he isn't, he just ended something that wasn't working out." Scott assured with a shrug. "I'm sure I would've ended it if not him." Scott admitted. Just then Stiles walked up, a smile plastered to his face.

"Hey guys." Stiles greeted taking a seat in front of Scott, seemingly oblivious to what happened.

"Scott got dumped." Erica blurted out. Stiles smile fell as he looked at Scott worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked, attention fully on Scott. At that very moment Scott remembered what Danny and Lydia said. _Tell him! _A little voice said in his head. _Stop being scared and just tell him! Tell HIM!_

"Scott?" Stiles asked worriedly as time went on without an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was bound to happen." Scott said, mind somewhere else.

"We're having Halo night." Stiles said out of no where. Scott looked at Stiles questioningly.

"What?"

"Well, we haven't had one in awhile and someone needs to remind you how much you suck." Stiles said with a shrug. Scott smiled at that, knowing Stiles was trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, if only you'd realize that you're the one who sucks." Scott teased giving Stiles a shoulder bump.

"Whatever! We're going to see about that tonight. I'm going to make you my bitch." Stiles grinned. Scott barked out a laugh at that because those words just didn't sound right coming out of his mouth.

"Awh, Stiles is trying to sound like a man, using all those strong words." Erica teased. Stiles stuck his tongue out at her.

Scott simply watched with a smile as Stiles and Erica nagged at each other. It's been a while since things have felt this natural and comforting, Scott realizes, a warm feeling draping over his shoulders like a blanket. It felt right, everything felt so right even though Scott knew it wouldn't last long.

* * *

Scott quickly set down his beer in favor of clicking hazardously at the button on his controller, Stiles doing the same right next to him as they sit on the floor playing Halo with beer bottles sitting around them. You'd think they would out grow such a thing, but how could they. They were Halo whores who enjoyed a good beer while kicking a bunch of Drone's asses.

After playing for a good three hours, they settled on closing the night with a movie. Stiles took up a good portion of the couch, while Scot settled on laying flat on the floor, a pillow propping up his head as he watched the screen.

"Hey, Scott?" Scott turned his head enough to see Stiles out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"Can I spend the night here?" Scott's chest seized up, uncertainty buzzing through him.

"Sure.."

"Thanks.." It fell silent after that, the TV being the only source of sound. It was quiet for a good hour when Stiles said something.

Scott sat up to look at Stiles, eyebrows furrowed.

"What did you just say?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles, who was laying comfortably on his side.

"He was an idiot for dumping you." Stiles said, slowly sitting up. Scott stared at him a little longer before shaking his head, a laugh escaping his lips.

"How? I'm pretty sure he made a good decision." Scott chuckled, throwing a pillow into his lap. Stiles frowned at him, obviously not finding anything funny.

"No. He was an idiot. He shouldn't have dumped you. I mean, you have an amazing personality and your always making someone smile. You care about things that have nothing to do with you and you're always quick to help. Danny was a complete idiot for not seeing all that." Stiles said, staring intently at Scott. Scott stared wide eyed at Stiles, because what were you suppose to say after hearing something like that.

"He... Stiles he dumped me because he found out I was in love with... someone else." Scott explained, choosing his words carefully. He heard the small 'oh' Stiles gave before a smile surfaced on his lips. The smile didn't reach his eyes though, Scott noticed.

"Who?" Stiles asked, an edge to his voice. Scott simply stared at Stiles, so many things running through his mind. He suddenly had a memory of when he and Stiles were starting the first grade, and Stiles had thought it would be cool if they showed up wearing their matching batman and robin tee shirts. Scott didn't want to, but he did anyway. He couldn't bear to see the sad look on Stiles face.

So sitting there, watching the light freckles that littered Stiles' cheeks, Scott realized he'd give Stiles whatever he wanted no matter what.

"Stiles." Scott mumbled, moving towards Stiles. He couldn't wait anymore, he needed his oblivious friend to see it, to see how badly Scott wanted him. Needed him.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, leaning forward as well, expecting Scott to tell him something. Scott lightly connected their lips together, snaking his hand to the back of Stiles neck. It was crazy how, a tingling sensation ran down his spine, leaving him wanting to kiss Stiles' soft lips even more just to feel it again.

Pulling away, he studied Stiles face carefully, noticing the vibrant blush attacking his face.

"Yo-" Scott cut him off with another kiss, afraid of what Stiles had to say. He didn't want to let this go, he didn't want to let Stiles go, he realized as he kissed Stiles harder, forcing his tongue into Stiles mouth. A sweet moan elicited from Stiles before Scott found himself being shoved.

"I have a boyfriend!" Stiles yelled, hands gripping Scott's shirt. Scott stared at Stiles, face scrunched up in pain. He didn't want to hear that, he didn't want that to be what Stiles said.

"I don't care." Scott muttered, moving his hand to rest on Stiles thigh. Stiles sprung up from his chair, moving away from Scott.

"You should. You should really care." Stiles said, hand carding through his hair. "I have a boyfriend. I have Derek." Stiles muttered, seemingly to himself as Scott slowly stood, frowning.

"This isn't how I wanted this to go." Scott said slowly. Stiles let out a short laugh at that.

"What? Well it did Scott. Why? Why did you kiss me? Why now, why not sooner?" Stiles breathed. Scott couldn't say anything, he couldn't tell Stiles that he was scared, so instead he watched as Stiles gave him a pained expression.

"I-I have to go." Stiles rushed, practically running out of the apartment. Scott collapsed onto the couch, dragging his hands down his face in frustration as he willed away on coming tears. He was pretty sure, he screwed things up for good.

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed!**

**I got one more chapter left to go and I'll be done with the story. Yeay!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Chapter guys :( But I might do a Bonus, not sure yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I did it." Scott mumbled, eyes trained on the floor as Lydia moved about in her kitchen, cooking. She paused for a moment to look at Scott questioningly, watching the teen sit in the bar stool with vacant stare. Letting out a sigh she went back to straining noodles.

"Did what?" She asked, not feeling like using her brain cells to figure out what he was talking about. She had a lot on her plate with the party she was throwing for Erica, happening in a few hours. Nothing was said, the only sound being the pots hitting together.

"I kissed Stiles." Scott muttered after what seemed like forever, his head buzzing in pain from all the over thinking he was doing. Lydia stopped what she was doing to turn around and stare at Scott with wide eyes.

"You what?" Lydia said, voice surprisingly loud. Scott looked up at her like she was crazy before cooling his expression.

"I kissed him. I kissed him and he freaked and I'm an idiot for kissing him." Scott rushed, voice getting loud as he became angry with himself, the pain in his chest intensifying. Lydia lowered the setting of the burner so she wouldn't burn her cooking before walking over to Scott, putting a firm hands on his shoulders.

"You are not an idiot, Scott. He'll come around, just give him-"

"No he won't. I saw the disgust in his eyes after I kissed him. It's over, there is no chance in hell we're going to move past this." Scott protested, cutting Lydia off. She glared at him, letting out an irritated huff.

"You always do that! You always expect the worst for yourself and make decisions that aren't meant for you to decide! Give him time, let him think it over and stop rushing to already have the answer for him." Lydia snapped with a glare, giving Scott's shoulders a shake.

Scott shook his head, letting out sigh of his own as he moved to get up.

"Well, I've been waiting for five years for something to even happen. What's the harm in waiting another five just to build off of this?" Scott retorted.

"What do you mean another five?" Lydia asked confused.

"See you at the party Lyd." Scott said, ignoring Lydia's question before leaving.

The cold air hit him in the face as he stepped outside, wrapping his jacket tightly around himself. He felt the need to cry, but he couldn't. He had cried so much, there was nothing left to shed. He kissed Stiles, the guy he loves no matter how hard he tries not to and he didn't even feel the same way.

Scott was faintly sure he was in a cliché romance, where the guy you're into doesn't like you back, but you try to get him anyway because you're just that desperate. Except, Scott wasn't desperate, he was just dead set on telling Stiles how he felt and now that he has, he's done. There is nothing else he can do but wait like he has been doing for five years.

He regretted doing it. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Lydia but he couldn't blame her. He knew this. He just wanted to be the damn one to want to have them wear matching Batman and Robin tees. Not Stiles. He just wanted to get what he wanted for once. But the word want and Scott didn't seem to fit together in the same sentence.

* * *

It had only been a day, but it seemed like ages since Scot had seen Stiles. Standing there smiling as if nothing had ever happened as he laughed at something the person he was talking to, Stiles gave Scott a side glance only once. Scott on the other hand, had done his best to be on the opposite side of the room at all times during the party, and forced his eyes from ever looking at the teen. He was faintly sure that if looked at Stiles, he would be able to tear his eyes away.

"Scott!" Erica cheered, a bright smile on her face as she hugged him. Scott couldn't help but smile just as much as he hugged her waist.

"I can't believe out of all of us, that you're the one to graduate first." Scott joked, as he gave her shoulder a playful punch. Erica rolled her eyes, before grabbing a glass of wine from the serving table.

"And out of all of us, I'd expect you to be the one to still be in high school." Erica shot back with a smirk. Scott smiled at her, chuckling beffore his eyes landed on Lydia who looked like she was going to blow up any second.

"I think Lydia is about to have a bitch fit." Scott pointed out, watching Erica turn to look at her girlfriend.

"The cons of having her be the host of the party." Erica huffed, before handing Scott her drink and leaving to talk to Lydia. Scott walked around for awhile, stopping time to time to chat with people. But when Lucky by Jason Mraz came on, Scott stopped in his tracks to glare at Lydia who was standing next to the stereo. She stuck her tongue out at him, mouthing at him to do something as she pointed at Stiles, who was standing on the other side, looking uncomfortable.

Scott rolled his eyes, mouthing a 'no' before heading over to a group of people he knew from his classes. Scott shouldn't have turned his back, because when he felt a hard jab he turned to find himself in a locked stare with Stiles, his chocolate orbs absorbing him.

"Scott, you need to go get more ice and since you're not familiar with this part of town, Stiles is going with you." Lydia said, looking pointedly at Scott.

"Why can't Stiles get it then?" Scott blurted out, looking irritatedly at Lydia. Her attempts to get hem together was starting to aggravate Scott. She shot him a glare before clearing her throat.

"Stiles has a suspended license and since they closest store is ten miles away, he needs a ride." Lydia said sternly. "Now go get that ice." She ordered, giving them sweet smiles before leaving to brace others with her presence.

* * *

"How the hell did you get your license suspended?" Scott asked, after awhile of awkward silence in the car. Stiles huffed a sigh as he muttered something about police under his breath.

"Too many tickets." Stiles sighed, playing with the seat belt. Scott nodded his head, tapping nervously at the steering wheel. Scott moved to turn on the radio, try to feel the silence somehow, quickly changing the station when A Thousand Miles Came on. Stiles busted out laughing, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I remember that song. You and me were drunk out of our minds, and started singing that song. Lydia recorded the whole thing and posted it on facebook, and you wouldn't come out of your room for days." Stiles chuckled, a smile on his face.

"I don't know how you could still walk around in public after that!" Scott said, a slight frown on his face.

"Because I was given a free pass since I'm gay, duh." Scott rolled his eyes at the absurd comment, a small smirk on his face.

"Sure, free pass.." Scott muttered sarcastically. Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. It fell silent after that, but it wasn't as awkward as before. Pulling up to the gas station, Scott parked moving to get out only to stop when a hand grabbed his arm.

"That kiss..." Stiles said quietly facing Scott but his eyes weren't looking at him. Scott quietly shut the car door, settling back into the driver's seat as he stared intently at Stiles.

"The kiss?" Scott prompted,a strange excitement in his voice as he anticipated what Stiles would say.

"Uhm.. You had a lot of beers... so maybe you were just being a drunk idiot.." Stiles trailed. Scott put a hand on the teen's hand, moving Stiles' chin so he would look at him.

"No matter how drunk I get, there is one thing that is always clear. And that's, that I love you, Stiles." Stiles looked into Scott's eyes, frowning deeply.

"But I have a boyfriend." Scott moved I closer, watching the way Stiles eyes had this twinkle in them.

"Where is he then?" Scott whispered, kissing Stiles lightly on the lips before pulling back. The teen's cheeks were a light pink as he bit is lip. "He's an idiot." Scott added, unable to tear his eyes from Stiles beautiful face. Moving back in, he gave a more deep kiss, surprised when Stiles kissed back.

"How?" Stiles asked between kisses. Scott pulled back, unable to get over the way Stiles' soft lips made his body tingle.

"I wouldn't leave your side for a second because I can't find myself able to continue through the day without seeing you." Scott breathed, hand cupping Stiles' cheek.

"It took you five years to say that?" Stiles smiled, happiness filling his chest.

"No. It took me five years to do this." Scott said before leaning in, kissing Stiles hard on the lips, carding a hand through his hair other hand snaking under his shirt as the kissing became more intense. He really needed to thank Lydia when they got back, he really did owe her one.


End file.
